


妖怪

by Babyzebra



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyzebra/pseuds/Babyzebra
Summary: 油管上恐怖故事听来的梗





	妖怪

上

1.

说起来春假正是去沙滩趴联谊女孩子的好时候，Erik却反其道而行，借了室友的摩托艇独自出海。

初春的天气很好，阳光明媚，照得身上暖洋洋的。海面很平静，但是来游玩的学生太多，Erik只好开的更远，直到只能听到海鸥和引擎的声音。

他关掉引擎，放松地躺在座椅上，眯着眼享受属于自己的“孤独堡垒”。

不知不觉中，像是有人关掉电视声音一样，世界寂静下来；之前的海鸥，风声，甚至是偶尔路过的各种水生物在一瞬间消失。诺大的世界里要一个人走下去的孤独感笼罩着Erik，他并不为之困扰，但是这种孤独感中似乎又渗透着阴森森被偷窥的危险。Erik血液中所有的不安分在叫嚣着期待任何突如其来的袭击。

应该是叫做动物的本能吧，Erik在听到那个声音的时候跳进海中，准确地捕捉住声音的来源处。

浮出水面后才发现，是个男孩子。

2.

Erik交往过形形色色的女生，说是交往，在他看来也不过是单纯的身体上的交流罢了；偶尔也被外表优秀的男生搭讪，却从来没有考虑过。

而眼前这个睫毛挂着水珠，笑起来一派天真的男孩子让Erik萌生出“其实尝试男生也不错”的念头。

“一个人？” Erik问。男孩子点头，撅着嘴委屈地盯住被紧握的胳膊。他急忙松开，收获对方感激又有些崇拜的眼神。

大概是偷偷跑出来玩的中学生吧，Erik打量对方的稚气长相和水中隐隐约约的纤细身型；男孩子像是看穿他内心一样，吐了吐舌头，被家长抓包的顽皮模样。

Erik被他粉嫩的舌尖吸引，下意识地舔着下唇，扯出个坏笑，“要一起吗？” 注意到男孩子看向摩托艇的好奇眼神，Erik拍拍皮座，“我可以载你回沙滩。”

男孩子小鸡啄米般的点头，一双乌黑的眼睛瞪的又圆又大，冲Erik挥动着双臂，示意要他托自己上去。

还好够可爱，Erik一边抱住男孩子一边自暴自弃的想。然后惊讶的发现，怀里的男孩子居然一丝不挂。

 

3.

一个中学生独自出海玩，游的离沙滩这么远，而且，裸体？Erik即使被对方出色的外表吸引，也不禁充满了怀疑。

他试图松开怀里的男孩子，无奈对方抱的很紧，少年人纤细而纯洁的肉体触感柔软又美好，可惜没有什么温度，像是一块浮在水里的冰。

脖子突然一湿，居然被舔了。而始作俑者还在耳边撒娇地嘟囔些听不懂的语言。

Erik哭笑不得，与少年的相遇从始至终都透着古怪，但是因为对方傻里傻气的行为又感觉不到实质性的威胁。

大不了弄死。Erik残忍地考虑，应该都不用担心处理尸体，他相信海中各种捕食者的能力。

中

1.

T'challa是珍惜的雄性塞壬，二十一世纪塞壬数量本来就很稀少，况且还是雄性。

由于这片海域被母亲掌控，食物从来都来自其他成年雌性塞壬进贡，以至于T'challa和妹妹Shuri近乎成年却毫无捕猎经验。

虽然雄性塞壬在捕猎方面不如雌性有优势，日渐衰老的母亲对于儿子的成长（或者说外表）充满了信心；况且女儿叛逆的不得了，整天研究如何更好的跟人类生活。每每看到女儿穿着人类所谓的衣服玩弄叫做手机的小玩意儿时，母亲都握着T'challa的手难过的交代“以后妹妹还是要依靠你生存啊！”之类的话。

所以T'challa抱着被人类抓走吃掉的危险也要去尝试捕猎的决心偷偷溜出来。

2.

T'challa刻意游的离家很远，沿途看到很多艘船和嬉笑玩闹的一群群人类；鉴于是第一次捕猎，找个挑战难度小的成功率比较高。于是他决定尾随一个独自游荡的年轻人类，雄性，身型健美，尝起来应该很不错。

自古以来塞壬们是凭借歌声和美貌诱惑人类并吃掉他们的，随着人类的疯狂繁衍以及利用科技对大海的探究，越来越多的塞壬面临被抓或者饿死的危险，很多塞壬在面临生存这个严峻的问题选择改变生活饮食的习惯。在鲜少有塞壬会冒着危险去捕食人类的情况下，T'challa和Shuri其实根本都没有吃过人类。

至于人类的味道，T'challa也只是偷听母亲和长老们谈话才知道的；所以这一次的捕猎不仅仅是为了证明能力，更多的是能够让母亲和长老们再一次吃到记忆中的“美味”。

3.

雄性人类近距离看起来更加强壮，体力的悬殊远远超出了T'challa的预期；不过还好他记得几招能够迷惑猎物的方法。

T'challa舔了人类的脖颈，有点咸，味道没有预期的惊艳；发现人类并没有反应的情况下只好嘴对嘴，Shuri说人类最喜欢，效果是会放松警惕甚至反应迟钝。

真不应该信任Shuri。

人类的舌头在口中肆意侵略，T'challa晕晕乎乎的暗骂，明明是他自己会反应迟钝才是。

水中人类的体温很高，烫的T'challa浑身发软，触碰的每一寸肌肤都像是被水母蜇到，麻到心痒；而且这个猎物力气好大，把他屁股都捏疼了。

 

下

1.

这个人类重死了！T'challa一边奋力扭动尾巴一边抱怨。虽然觉得把他留在水里算了，但是想到辛辛苦苦捕来的猎物就这么浪费掉就不开心。

终于拖着猎物游到塞壬岛的T'challa已经筋疲力竭，幸好他的秘密基地不远。他推着不省人事的人类来到隐藏在悬崖下的洞穴，正好是退潮的时候，大部分洞穴已经空出来，T'challa只要把人类推到空地上就可以了。

依旧昏睡的人类平躺在地上，T'challa坐在一旁仔细的打量对方。

肌肉还蛮多的，不知道够不够所有的族人吃。

他其实已经很饿，肚子大声抗议着诉说不满，T'challa吸了吸口水，先吃一口也没什么的。他扑在猎物身上，试图找个不是那么明显的地方解解馋。

头和胸明显不行，他继续往下嗅，大腿根内部应该不容易看出来。

T'challa分开猎物的双腿，下嘴前先试试手感，满口的尖牙抵住鲜活的美食；然后下巴被捏住了。人类的手劲真不是一般的大，捏的感觉下巴好像要掉下来了。

2.

Erik记得之间有什么在水里刺了脊椎一下，现在才意识到，应该是眼前男孩子的尾巴，也不能再称对方为男孩子了，毕竟正常人类根本不会有条吓人的鱼尾。

还是个年少的妖怪呢，娇贵的还没怎么欺负就委屈的要哭了。Erik少有的同情心在看到小妖怪含泪控诉眼神之后泛滥了一下，但是在观察周围情况后，他捏着对方下巴的手更加用力。

“带我回去，听到没有？！”

“唔……”

“听不懂英语吗？！”

“唔…唔……”

“不立刻带我回去的话” Erik不知道如何能更有效的威胁这个无法交流的小妖怪。正在考虑如何表达中，对方突然失控大哭：“不要吃我啊啊啊啊！”

所以是可以交流的，有口音但是最起码听懂了。怎么妖怪家的小孩这么胆小还敢出来？Erik被吵的脑子嗡嗡疼，只好松手。游泳不是他的强项，何况又在不熟悉的水域和洞穴，唯一的出路就是这个哭唧唧的小鬼。

3.

T'challa变回人的样子，不过是把尾巴变成双腿；快速爬到凶巴巴的人类胸前，讨好般小心翼翼地再次嘴对嘴。他的计划很周全，等把人类迷惑住，就再用尾巴刺昏对方，之后他会咬断人类的脖子，恰好晚餐的时候也差不多到了。

人类开始有些许的反抗，一会儿就抱住他把舌头伸进嘴里，这次跟上次很不一样。T'challa不尽浑身发软，头脑混沌，心里还扑腾扑腾的，而且两腿之间难受的心烦。他分开双腿，又合上，有什么粘腻的液体流出来了，顺着大腿绵延到人类干燥凉爽的身上。

T'challa感觉的前所未有的燥热，由内而外的，这种感觉新奇又可怕。他试图变回塞壬的样子去找母亲，但惊恐的发现，变不回去了。

人类的身体似乎是唯一的救赎，T'challa本能的在对方身上扭动，饥渴的追逐他的嘴唇，手指。可是总是觉得不满足，空虚的某处收缩着乞求进入，贯穿，填满。

人类果然好可怕，怪不得大家都不去捕食。

4.

及时享乐一直是Erik的座右铭，成长在一个随时都能失去亲友的环境中使他过早接受人总有一死的残酷事实，所以才要在有限的时间里享受生活。

尤其此刻，有着姣好样貌的妖怪少年似乎发情了，当然也可能是什么新的战术。他摸到少年流水的后穴后肯定，是发情了。死之前能够来一次酣畅淋漓的性爱也不错，抱着这种心态的Erik投入在少年因为青涩而诱惑的身体，他按住对方毛茸茸的后脑勺激烈地舌吻，口水从嘴角流下来，少年被安抚了似的瘫软在身上，散发着高热的身体燃烧起Erik的性欲。

“要更爽的吗？”Erik强迫少年看他，对方小狗似的歪着脑袋。“要的话就要好好听话，不可以咬我，听到没？” Erik把他按向硬到发痛的巨根，掐着少年的下巴警告。

少年的小脸在黑紫色巨物的衬托下显得格外单纯，被吓到却又露出崇拜而迫不及待的表情取悦到Erik，少年张嘴含住顶部，嘴唇已经被撑到最大；他残忍地按下对方的头，口腔的湿润和喉头反射性的吸咽使他对于下面的正餐无比期待。

5.

T'challa觉得身体已经不是自己的了，双腿被人类托住分开，空虚的后穴被那个吓人的棒子抵住。说实话喉咙现在还很疼，他不敢想象被那样一个东西进入会怎么样，会不会被弄死。

后穴紧张的开合，像是主动迎接对方一样，但被巨大的伞头打开的过程还是疼。T'challa咬着下唇摇头拒绝，“疼，疼死了。” 他甚至试图借力站起来，但是被按住肩膀一下子全部吞进去了。

“啊！” T'challa惊呼，泪水冲出眼眶，后穴一阵收缩，身体里的巨物涨大了许多，他不自主的呻吟出来：“唔…要被撑破了。”

人类发出骇人的低吼，发狠的抓着他的臀肉托起又放下，后穴开始放松，越来越多的淫水浇灌着连接的下体，身体里被顶的酥麻，T'challa继续流泪，不过是爽到的那种。

不再需要人类的托举，他主动抬起屁股在快要离开巨物的时候坐下去，这样才能确保身体里的那个点能每次都能满足到，怕被戳破又期待被戳破的复杂心情让T'challa敏感的一塌糊涂，特别在人类玩弄他乳头以后，他愈发疯狂起来，连接的地方发出扑哧扑哧的水声，体内那点越来越舒服，前所未有的快感淹没了T'challa所有感官。

一瞬间像是火山爆发，滚烫的液体喷射出来，人类惊喜的感叹着掐住他的细腰继续进出，最后射在身体里面。

那巨物在体内涨大着撒播种子，T'challa初尝性爱的身体不由自主的抽搐着。

6.

Erik又压着妖怪少年做了，第一次内射第二次会持久一些，尤其是他想多欣赏少年痛并快乐着的诱人表情。

面对面的性爱多了些旖旎，他温柔了不少，一边耐心的打圈的操弄少年，一边怜惜地亲吻对方的耳垂和颈部。

少年溺水般的捉住他的嘴唇，有样学样地亲吻，可爱的让Erik的心都化了。

于是又内射了，Erik不急着拔出来，依旧压在少年身上故意在他耳边吹气，果不其然听到对方软糯的笑声和抱怨。即使不知道对方的姓名，可是却产生这样在这个洞穴里做爱做一辈子也未尝不可的想法。

就又拉着少年在墙壁上后入式，需要踮脚翘起屁股来迎合自己的少年淫荡又可爱，潮吹的时候会露出迷离的表情，还会爽到流眼泪。Erik坏心的在他高潮后继续研磨那一点，少年颤抖着呻吟“不要了不要了”，屁股却诚实的翘得更高。

“你叫什么啊小妖怪？” Erik搂着少年昏昏入睡的柔软肉体问。

小妖怪一副困得要死的无力模样，毫无之前企图吃掉他的戒备心，“T'challa。” 

叫“T'challa”的小妖怪在他胸前找到个舒服的地方休息，果然是被操累了。Erik睡着之前胡思乱想，据说有些妖怪的名字被知道了就会完全臣服于叫他的人，所以这个小妖怪应该就是自己的了吧？

7.

T'challa醒来后独自一人，浑身酸痛。像是做了个奇怪的梦，然后他看见地上歪歪扭扭的用贝壳和石头摆着“ERIK”。

嗯，还蛮浪漫。

他记得妹妹看的叫什么IPad里面有这种情节。

其实也算是吃到了人类吧？T'challa说服自己，后穴里人类的精液慢慢流出来，他偷腥小猫一样的窃笑。

果然美味，下次还要吃。


End file.
